


Rites of Passage - Sidebar VI

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fomor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom and Graduation - Teen Wolf style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage - Sidebar VI

Allison adjusted the scope again. “I have the shot lined up. 700 yards to target.” In the distance a Fomorian scout was patrolling only a few miles outside of Hale Clan territory. She knew it wasn’t a Servitor; those were ten feet of terrifying scales and entropy magic. This one was armed, armored, and only seven feet tall. But still terrifying in every way.

The comm buzzed in her ear. “Group one in position,” Boyd’s voice relayed.

“Two ready,” Erica answered.

“Five seconds until he’s clear,” Allison said. A gloved finger moved to the trigger.

“Hurry up, Prom is tonight and it’s still an hour back home,” Jackson whined.

“You’re going with Stiles so why do you care,” was Lydia’s instant response.

Boyd’s voice came back, “Kill the chatter.”

“Two seconds,” Allison said, finger firmly on the trigger. She never said ‘One’ simply pulling the trigger as the Scout was clear of the trees. She didn’t bother waiting, as soon as she fired, she started disassembling her rifle.

The roar from the clearing was enough to know the special bullet hit its mark. Enchanted, the bullet was designed to weaken the magical protections that Fomorian scouts normally held.

Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson broke cover from their hiding place as soon as the bullet found its mark. He knew that covering them was Danny with his handy Glock. He noted opposite his group, Cora, Erica, and Lydia were emerging from cover as well.

Boyd motioned for Isaac and Jackson to attack. He waited for a moment before he ran up and used Isaac as a springboard to get over the Fomorian and sink some claws into his head.

Lydia walked out and started chanting once the attack began. Flanked by Erica and Cora, she started weaving bands of energy through the earth. She barely noticed when her two bodyguards took off to join the fight.

Porter Kane, the ‘supervising’ werewolf, ran right next to her. He didn’t say anything until she stopped her chanting. “The twins are making sure there are no surprises.”

“Get this on the scout, it will weaken him now.” She handed him a vial. Combat magic was practically useless against many of the Fomor; they could dispel magic easily. They could sense it well too which is why no alpha was with them on this. Even the former alphas were kept back and only assigned perimeter duty.

Boyd continued to lead the attack against the weakening Fomorian scout. He fell back to recover from a gash to his side. “Erica, Cora, distract it, but don’t get close. We need some time.”

Porter sped across the glen in his beta form and executed a back flip over the scout as it tried to swipe at Cora. He threw the vial at its head and watched it crack releasing the liquid. Slowly the viscous fluid started to seep into its flesh.

The ground around the Fomorian suddenly glowed as a pattern of a rune emerged. The wolves all moved back instinctively as vines emerged from under foot. The scout roared and tried to use its magic to break the spell, but couldn't. Vines quickly entangled the invader. The wolves watched with horror as the struggle stopped and the vines quickly formed a large tree that looked ancient.

“Remind me not to piss you off,” Jackson said as he cracked his neck. He pressed the comm on his ear. “The target has been neutralized.”

Boyd rolled his eyes. “Good job guys. Ethan, Aiden, pull the vehicles around so we can head back. Erica is glaring at me which means she wants to start getting ready.”

“Some of us have more to do than others,” Cora defended. “Maybe all the guys should have to shave their legs and pits and see how quickly they get ready?” 

The comm line squawked, “No thanks, the adventures in manscaping are enough thanks,” came Stiles’ voice. “But Derek promised us his famous chicken cacciatore for dinner.”

The wolves traded looks and quickly hightailed it back to the vehicles. Allison was waiting with the twins, laughing at the group as they approached. “Nothing like food to motivate you guys. Maybe we can shave ten minutes off our return trip.”

* * *

 

Derek glared at Stiles for a moment before sighing. “Do you know how long it takes to make that for this many people?  Guh!”

Stiles walked around the conference table in the manor’s basement to hug his mate. “It will be well worth the effort when all of us are content and then have to get ready for prom. So, grades, Chris?” He pushed Scott out of the chair he was currently reclining in playing some game on his phone. Stiles glared for a second while Scott gave him a shrug. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to Chris.

Chris finished noting where the scout had been dealt with on a large map and then entered the coordinates in the computer. “Danny hates when I don’t enter data promptly.” Groans from everyone in the room confirmed Danny’s data zealotness. “That is three since the Summer Lady’s soiree. They are moving further and further inland.”

The map on the main monitor shifted to show the date stamps for all three encounters with the Fomor. Stiles moved closer and started rubbing the back of his neck. “They aren’t getting closer to us; they are looking for something near Shasta Lake.” He pointed to the three incidents. “None of these gets any closer to Beacon Hills. But…”

“Then it is imperative we find out what they are looking for,” Cameron stated. He turned to look at Chris. “Any word from Uncle Peter?”

The ‘gift’ the Fae gave Peter at the Lady Sarissa’s party had been of the memory of him learning he had a child; a son. Chris shook his head. “Not in the last three days. He’s hunting down all his old Stanford contacts to see what he can dig up. He’s visiting his ex in Michigan right now.”

“Well as long as he leaves the places he visits with us still good standing then I’m okay with this,” Derek added. “However I need to get to the kitchen and start cooking a prom night meal since Stiles, once again, has written a check I have to cash.”

“Its part of my charm,” Stiles smiled widely.

“Is that was we call it these days?” Cameron deadpanned.

* * *

 

The early dinner was a hit with the wolves before they all bolted to either their rooms at the manor or back to their houses to get ready for prom. Derek leaned on the frame to the master bedroom and watched as Stiles fiddled with the black tie of his tux.

“I refuse to buy you one that clips on so you better learn how to tie one of these.” Derek moved into the before stepping behind his mate and started tying it for him. “Would much rather be tying you up than letting you go to prom tonight.”

“I offered to let you come with us since you never had one. Neither did Cam, but nooooo both of you ‘claim’ to be too old for such ‘high school’ events. So no sympathy from me, dude. I’m the one taking Jackson to prom and if that isn’t a kick in the groin I don’t know what is.”

Derek finished with his handy work and turned Stiles around to face him. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, Derek moved back and smiled. “I would be an unwelcome distraction from what should be one of the great evenings in your life. Graduation is next weekend and this is the final weekend of high school. Enjoy it.”

Stiles shrugged and looked away for a second. “I’d enjoy it more if you were there.”

Enveloping Stiles in a hug, Derek whispered, “I’m always with you.”

A knock on the door broke them apart. Isaac was there looking dapper in his tux. “Cora says that if you want pictures then you need to take them now or forever hold your peace.”

Neither one of them dared to cross the fiery younger Hale so without voicing objections they made their way down to the Sitting Room. Derek could not help but smile as he looked at his little sister all dressed up for prom. “You look stunning.”

“She should,” chimed in Erica. “All she needs is a hint of makeup and she’s done. Some of us require a little more work.” She walked over and gave Cora a squeeze. “Damn you Hales are hot stuff.”

“Don’t we know it!”

Everyone turned to look at Peter as he strolled in looking like the cat that ate the canary. He gave them a broad smirk. “As though I would miss this event for anything. My niece is going to prom, which is a milestone.”

Chris led the pack over to welcome Peter home and then he pulled out his digital camera. “Allison, this is one of those times a father gets to embarrass his child endlessly.” He motioned for her to get close to the fireplace mantle before he started snapping pictures.

“Wait!” yelled Lydia. “Group photos! I did not get this dressed up for it not to be immortalized in print!”

Soon all the ladies were lined up taking pictures and then they demanded the boys join them. Chris, John, Derek, Melissa, and Peter all kept snapping photos until Cameron cleared his throat. “The limos are here. Everyone out.”

Stiles lingered for a bit worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Finally he moved closer to Derek. Slowly taking his hand, Stiles asked, “You sure about this?”

“Go have fun, Stiles. Cameron and I are going to put the time to good use and advance in Lego Star Wars.”

“Boring! You play as the Emperor and he plays as ghost Kenobi. Where is the fun in that?” Stiles frowned.

“Go to your prom.” Derek pushed Stiles to the door and waved as the pack descending the stairs. After closing the door he eyed Cameron. “Ready?”

“Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Peter glanced at his watch and made his way down to the Den. His nephews were engaged in a valiant display of Lego battle tactics. “If you keep dying then you are doing it wrong.”

Both men turned as one to give their uncle the stink-eye before going back to the game. “We have twenty more minutes before we have to get ready.”

Throwing his body over the couch, Peter reclined next to them. He reached to grab some popcorn before asking the obvious. “Ready for what?”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“They needed time to enjoy themselves as teenagers. Patrick is in charge of security there tonight so we’ll go in with a few dances left and surprise them both.” Derek stood up and stretched.

“So very Queer as Folk of you,” Peter laughed. “I still haven’t found your long lost cousin, but I did learn something. We’ve never understood why Jackson’s eyes are blue when he was a turned wolf.” Peter turned and left the room He knew that his nephews would follow him now that he had their curiosity piqued.

“You cannot drop that kind of info on us and run away old man,” Cameron snarked. “Why are his eyes blue?”

Peter turned to the portrait of his parents, siblings, and cousins. “Celeste had Michael and Cassidy.”

“Yes, Michael or Laura was going to be alpha,” Derek stated. “Cassidy was a ray of sunshine with her outlook on life. And?”

Peter pointed to Adam. “He had Bobby and apparently he had Jackson.”

“WHAT???” both Derek and Cameron explained at the same time.

“He suffered from Andrew’s fate of being unable to keep his cock in his pants. No offense to your dad, Cameron, but if he could fuck it, he would. Now one of my contacts said that a Mrs. Miller was someone that Adam knew very well. Jackson’s birthparents were named Miller. I tracked down the rumor and with a small blood sample from our resident model was able to confirm Hale markers.”

Derek looked like he was about to explode, but Peter raised his hands to placate the alpha. “I was careful. We know several people well placed in the sciences that could help. The samples were destroyed after, but Jackson is a Hale.”

Cameron plopped down on the staircase. “But we’re…I mean.”

“Oh please,” scoffed Peter. “Neither of you can get pregnant and is legal in every state for second cousins to marry. There is other news, but you two will be late so get moving.”

“Drop a fucking bombshell on us like that and then say see ya, asshole!” muttered Cameron.

* * *

 

Both of them parked behind the school and made their way to the kitchen entrance. Derek was in a three piece tux while Cameron opted for no vest. The new deputy was on duty and stopped them. Derek rolled his eyes as the man asked for their IDs.

“Aren’t you two a little old to be going to prom?”

“Look, Deputy…” Cameron looked at the man’s name tag. “Parrish, we had this approved by the principal. The Sheriff knows and so does the shift supervisor.”

They were waved in with a scowl and a muttered, ‘cradle robbers’ remark, but both wolves ignored the jibe. The music coming from the gym was loud and distorted. Derek instantly picked up on the pack’s heartbeats and knew for certain that both Stiles and Jackson were on the dance floor.

No one noticed their approach from the back of the gym and the locker rooms. Derek smiled broadly when he saw Stiles flailing around and Jackson dancing just as wildly. The dancers parted as if on instruction for both older men and they came to a stop next to their partners.

“May I cut in?”

Stiles turned and flung his arms around Derek’s neck in a single motion. He started grinding a bit before stepping back. “You’re an asshole. You’ve planned this the whole time.”

“Guilty as charged.” Derek moved behind Stiles and started swaying to the music. “No show like the Jungle, but we can still let everyone know you are taken.”

The music shifted from up tempo to a slower rhythm and Derek took Stiles in his arms. He noticed that Cameron and Jackson were also slow dancing. Stiles moved closer to Derek and the alpha tightened his grip. “I wanted to make you happy, but also wanted you to enjoy tonight. I figured a dance or two would make this perfect.”

“It was perfect. Lydia was Queen with Allison and Erica in her Court. Danny won King with Boyd and Isaac in his Court.” He kissed Derek’s check and slid his hand down his back and cupped Derek’s ass for a second. “That would make this evening perfect.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek gave his mate a small grin. “I believe I let you have that any time you want it.”

Whispering into Derek’s ear, Stiles muttered, “Who knew the great alpha was a bottom most of the time.”

Laughing broadly, Derek moved them around the floor with a flourish. “I like what I like and we switch often enough to keep us both happy.” The song ended and he led them off the dance floor. Spotting Scott and Isaac, he walked over to them. “I’ve made my appearance. Now we are off to spend the night at my family’s hunting cabin. Porter knows where it is.”

Stiles ran around telling people bye and he’d see them Monday morning. Derek reached for him and led them to the waiting Camaro. “Hunting cabin?”

“Vacation place an hour from here in the mountains. Time share thing now that we don’t use it. I have it this weekend.”

“Perfect.” Stiles licked his lips and squeezed Derek’s hand. “Thank you for coming.”

“I would do anything for you.”

* * *

 

_D…e…r…e…k…_

_The voice sounded familiar, but he could not place it. Fog shrouded everything and his sense of smell was distorted. Thick and heavy, Derek could barely make out shapes in the dim light and no sounds of the mountainside reached his ears._

_But he followed the path and in front of him was an old cellar door, but no other structure. On a rock near the door was a small symbol…it was the triskelion._

“Derek!”

Bolting up, Derek looked around and realized he’d been dreaming. “Yeah,” his brain was still shrouded from that dream.

“You were Dreaming, which is not something you’ve ever done since I’ve known you.” Stiles gave him a speculative look. “Tell me what you saw.”

“A path that led to a cellar with my family’s mark near it. The path was from the back of this cabin.”

Nodding, Stiles leaned over and hugged Derek while taking a deep breath. “How do you feel?”

“Confused and relaxed. Four orgasms before bed do a guy wonders.” Derek smiled and nipped at Stiles’ neck as the immediacy of the dream faded.

“You’ve never given me your ass that long or thoroughly. I liked it.” Stiles kissed him and then hoped off the bed. “Come on, let’s see if there is a path near here that fits your dream.”

Both of them dressed quickly before wandering out the back door. The morning was still early, with dew covering the grasses. Overgrown bushes near the tree line hid any potential path.

“Not much to see,” Stiles noted as he moved around.

Derek moved around the back of the property, away from the small deck and started pushing aside some of the growth. He motioned for Stiles when he found the remnants of a path obscured by branches.

“Looks like the wildlife doesn’t come up here to keep a game trail fresh.”

“They wouldn’t, not while the scent of werewolf still lingered. Even now I can smell my dad’s musky odor.”

Stiles started laughing. “You saying your dad smelled?”

“Let’s just say deodorant wasn’t something he wore if he had to. And vacation was one of those times. All I can say is thank God he and mom started coming up here alone once we were old enough not to have Peter kill us accidently.” Derek stopped when the path turned down hill a bit. Leaves moved in the breeze and the songs of birds still filled the air, but Derek was hit with a profound sense of déjà vu.

_D…e…r…e…k_

He turned to scan the air. A single raven landed on a tree at the cure of the path downward. The ‘caw’ resounded in the air.

Slowly, Derek moved forward with Stiles trailing.  Just past the turn, built into the hillside, was the door to a cellar. Derek moved close and found an old lock on it.

“Wait,” Stiles said as he moved forward. “Let me see if it is warded.” Without waiting for a comment, he extended his senses and frowned. “It’s not warded per se, but there is a hint of magic behind the door.”

Derek stepped forward and broke the lock with his hand. “I don’t have the key.”

“And maybe you should have let me see if a lock-pick spell would have done the job you brute,” he chided.

Stepping down into the room, Stiles frowned as he pulled out his crystal focus stone. Its started glowing brightly as soon as they crossed the threshold. “This is new.”

Derek didn’t answer as he moved around and spotted a number of trunks covered in dust. He picked up a book on some shelves and opened it. Sneezing from the dust, he wiped at his eyes to clear the sudden moisture. Carefully opening it he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Interesting, this is in Spanish. The date is…is…” Derek searched a few pages before coming across a few dates. “1784, this was written by a Spanish priest.” He turned to look at Stiles. “There were no Spanish missions in this part of California and none that early.”

Stiles was busy looking at other shelves and running his fingers close to some of the trunks. He jerked back. “This one feels of magic and it has your family crest on it.”

Quickly Derek closed the journal and looked around. “I should not be here. Document where this is and we’ll send some none Hales up here to collect all of this.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles followed Derek back out, but could not keep the confusion from his voice.

“We own this place, but everything in there was placed away from the family for a reason. Maybe mom knew about it, but the family crystal reacted to that place. I was uneasy there…”

Stiles was about to speak when his phone buzzed. He read the text and looked up. “Derek that was Danny; news report has come in from Rome. Someone has murdered Father Laughlin.”

The raven cawed again before flying right in front of Derek and took off towards the forest. Derek tracked its flight for a moment before turning back to Stiles. “Seal this place off. We’ll send Patrick, Boyd, and Isaac to get all this stuff in Patrick’s truck. They can take it to the loft.”

“Okay,” Stiles scrolled through a few more texts from the pack. “Dr. Keys is relaying the information as he gets it.”

“When we get back to the house I’ll look up some Italian sites and read what they say. Sometimes things get lost in translation.” He winked at Stiles who simply shook his head. They headed inside to pack up their few items.

“Italian, French, Spanish, Russian, some Japanese and Arabic, I’m mated to a linguist.”

“A historian who likes to read in original languages,” Derek added with a smile. “One year I will be a professor too.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed Derek towards the passenger side of the Camaro. “I’m driving home. Teach you whose boss in this relationship.”

* * *

 

The courtyard behind the manor was filling in with spring flowers and growing trees. Derek marveled at the silver birch tree, a gift from the Fae, that was no longer a sapling, but ten feet tall and radiant.

_D…e…r…e…k_

The voice was closer this time. Again a raven was close and this time sitting on an eave of the carriage house.  Extending his senses to their full range, both werewolf and Guardian, he found nothing amiss. He frowned when he saw a black cat lounging on one of the deck chairs.

“Were you invited here?” he asked.

The cat stared at him before yawning and turning around to go back to sleep.

“Who are you talking to?” Cora asked as she walked out. She looked where Derek was pointing and smiled. “Oh kitty!”

“Kitty?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, kitty. Don’t bother it. She looks perfectly happy there.”

Derek rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Isaac poked his head out the door. “Come on, we’ll be late. It’s not every day you get to leave a place that tortured you for four years.”

“Well you’re never leaving here so I wouldn’t get my hopes up about a lack of torture in my future,” Cora responded.

Derek pushed her towards the door, but gave a backwards glance to the cat and the raven staring at him. He pulled out his phone and made a note to talk to Peter about this in the coming days.

Beacon Hills Civic Center was a catch all performing arts hall that served as the site for the annual graduation ceremonies for Beacon Hills High School. Derek nodded at the sheriff and took his seat on that row with Melissa, Chris, Cameron, Peter, and John. He nodded to the parents he knew like the Mahealanis, the Reyes, and the Boyds.

“Jackson’s parents ever respond to your inquiry?” Peter asked John.

“No, they sent him a graduation check.”

John rolled his eyes.

Music started playing and the graduating class walked into the auditorium. Derek allowed a smile to play on his face was Lydia led the Top Ten to sit on stage. She was followed by Stiles at number two, Danny at number four, Jackson at number six, Allison at number seven, Boyd at number nine, and Cora at ten. He was still shocked that she pulled that one out of a hat. But she was a Hale; they had smarts to go with looks all to make up for being a hunted species.

Derek tried to pay attention as the principal and the mayor said some words. He turned his attention back to the proceedings as Lydia walked up to the podium.

“Good afternoon. This event is one of those milestones in our lives that divide childhood from adulthood evenly. Turning eighteen is an individual event, but graduation is about the sense of ‘us’ moving on. We’ve seen each other every day for years. Some of us took detours but are back with us again.

“But I would rather state the obvious for once. We, this Class of 2013, have been forced to grow up far faster than previous generations. We were forced to face mortality all too soon. We lost too many to be free from pain, sorrow, and loss.

“So this event is a reminder of them and a clear signal to us, that life is short and we must make of it what we can. So everyone, the time is ours. We move on from here and face the future knowing with certainty that we must seize our opportunities when they come.

“This will always be home. We’ll meet again soon. But after this we will head to our futures. May they be everything we want them to be.”

Derek stood with the rest of the crowd. He spotted Agent McCall on the opposite side of the hall with Agent Adams. He hoped they were here only to wish Scott well. He didn’t need any supernatural bullshit today.

Names started to be called as the students walked across the stage and crossed into a new chapter of their lives. Peter leaned over and whispered in Derek’s ear. “Is everything being set up?”

“Lynn is taking care of everything.”

“Better than Porter being in charge.”

* * *

 

The graduation party was in full swing with parents and now former students all over the place.

“You really didn’t have to, you know,” Stiles said as he hugged Derek.

“I did. My sister graduated too you know. Only she and Laura got the chance. I didn’t even get to walk at Columbia.”

Stiles stopped for a second and looked at Derek. Once he again he was struck by how much his life had been broken and amazed at how he’d managed to piece it together. “Then thank you again.”

“You, all of you, are welcome.” Derek smiled and led them to the back courtyard. He paused again as a raven cawed from one of the trees. He quickly spotted two more. “An unkindness of ravens, not something I ever expected to see out here.”

“Looks more like a conspiracy to me,” Stiles laughed. “Cora said a cat has taken up residence around here.”

“Cats…it will wander by again I’m sure.” Derek looked around and pulled Stiles past the pool and down the path towards the lake. He stopped when they got to one of the outdoor rooms. He gently pushed Stiles to sit on one of the stone benches.

“Ummm…”

Derek pressed a finger to Stiles’ lips to keep him from speaking. Dropping to a knee, Derek pulled out a ring from his pocket. “I promised your father that I would not marry you until you graduated from college. But when you head to Stanford I want you to wear something that symbolizes our future together. But I have to ask first; will you marry me?”

Stiles looked at the ring in Derek’s hand to the shining love in his eyes. Bereft of words for the first time in ages all he could do was nod.

With a smile, Derek slipped the ring onto his mate’s finger. “It’s not traditional, but I wanted something different.”

“It’s perfect,” Stiles managed to say as he looked at his ring with the Hale crest on it. “I have to show my dad!”

They linked hands and made their way back to the party. College was around the corner and everything would change again. But for this moment, life was good.


End file.
